


"Our Neighbors Hate Us."

by Jisawriter



Category: Black Lightning (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Character, thundergrace - Freeform, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 18:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15954707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jisawriter/pseuds/Jisawriter
Summary: They're both too strong and definitely too loud.Just a short piece of smut I thought of the other day.





	"Our Neighbors Hate Us."

“You’re gonna break it,” Anissa growled as Grace bounced on top of her.

“No I’m not,” Grace said, breathing hard. She wrapped her arms around Anissa’s neck as she rode the dildo strapped between her legs. Anissa bit her lip, rubbing circles into Grace’s hips as she threw her head back, and let out a loud moan.

“Baby,” Anissa panted. She closed her eyes briefly, her lips brushing against Grace’s collarbone as she rose and fell again quickly. She groaned as the harness rubbed against her clit with her girlfriend’s movements. “It's gonna break.” Grace brought herself down repeatedly on the dildo as she felt her orgasm draw nearer. 

“I’m so close,” Grace moaned. Anissa brow furrowed as she heard a cracking sound underneath her. 

“Wait,” Anissa started before the bed frame splintered under their weight. The legs collapsed, and the mattress jolted as the wooden slabs holding it in place broke. Anissa wrapped her arms around Grace as the frame fell to the floor, taking them and the mattress with it. Anissa rolled on top of Grace as they slid off the mattress, and onto the carpet. Anissa sighed, propping herself up on her hands to look at her girlfriend.

“Oh. You were talking about the bed,” Grace said sheepishly. Anissa looked at the bed. It lay broken, tilted with two of the legs still holding the right side up, while the left side of the frame crumpled under the mattress on the floor. 

“Yeah,” Anissa said, an exasperated look on her face. Grace laughed. “Look what you did!” 

“Sorry,” Grace said, bringing a hand to cover her mouth as she continued to laugh. She pouted when Anissa just stared at her, clearly not amused. “Don’t be mad at me.” 

“I’m not mad baby, but where are we gonna sleep now?” Anissa said, looking at the bed again. 

“We’ll go to the store this afternoon and buy a new frame,” Grace said, putting her hands on Anissa’s cheeks and pulling her back down. “I have some money stashed. We can get a better one.” Grace kissed Anissa softly. “Don’t be mad.” 

“I’m not,” Anissa said. “I know you didn’t mean to. And I know you didn’t cum while we were falling off the bed.” Anissa pushed the toy back into Grace, earning a surprised moan. “You wanna get back on top?” Grace shook her head. 

“No, I want you on top.” Grace said. “Not like this though. I’m going to get rug burn.” Anissa pulled out of Grace, and leaned over to grab their comforter from the mattress. 

“Watch out.” Anissa waited for Grace to move to the side before stretching the blanket out on the floor. She grabbed a few pillows and threw them down as well. “Okay. You can lay back down.”

Anissa raised her eyebrows in surprise when Grace rolled onto her stomach, taking a pillow and holding it under her chest as she pushed her ass into the air. Anissa slid her hands up Grace’s thighs, and positioned herself behind her.

“You’re fucking killing me, babe.” Anissa said in a low voice. Grace tossed her hair over her shoulder, looking back at her girlfriend as she rubbed the toy against her dripping folds. Anissa let out a shuddering breath as she pushed the dildo into Grace. Grace closed her eyes and moaned softly, resting her head on her pillow. Anissa gripped Grace’s hips as she pulled out completely before entering her again, this time a bit quicker. She gained speed as Grace moaned and pushed back against her. 

“You like that?” Anissa asked. Grace pushed herself up on her hands, arching her back as Anissa drove the toy into her. She whined as she felt the dildo go deeper.

“God, yes,” Grace moaned. She bit her lip and watched Anissa fuck her. “Harder.” Anissa placed her hands in the small of Grace’s back, breathing heavily as she pushed her back down onto the pillow. Sweat stung her eyes as she sent punishing thrusts into Grace’s body. Grace gripped the pillow so tightly her knuckles turned white, and her moans came out as short sobs. Anissa smiled slightly, realizing that in this position, she could hit Grace’s g-spot with every other stroke. She also realized that that meant Grace wouldn’t last much longer. 

“Are you gonna cum for me, baby?” Anissa asked sweetly as Grace whimpered beneath her.

“Yes,” Grace clenched her fists and cried out as her orgasm washed over her. Her body convulsed with each wave as Anissa rocked into her over and over until Grace was pushing her away. Anissa undid her harness, and kissed her way down Grace’s back before laying down on the comforter between her legs. She placed her hands on Grace’s thighs, and gently pulled her down, until her slick, wet center hovered over her lips. Grace lowered herself onto Anissa’s mouth, her body still trembling slightly from her orgasm.

“You’re trying to kill me,” she whispered hoarsely as Anissa’s velvety tongue lapped at her hot core. She swirled her tongue around her clit before sucking it gently into her mouth as Grace shivered above her. Anissa moaned as she hungrily swallowed her juices before Grace pushed her away again, laughing slightly. “Okay, I’m gonna pass out.” 

Anissa slid from under Grace, and laid down next to her. She turned on her side and smiled at her exhausted girlfriend. 

“Hi,” she said, pushing Grace’s hair from her face. 

“Hi, greedy,” Grace whispered playfully. “Had enough?” 

“Never,” Anissa grinned. “Can’t believe you broke the bed.” 

“Two super strong superheroes, fucking on an Ikea frame? It was bound to happen,” Grace chuckled. “You wear me out, you know that?” 

“You always want it too rough,” Anissa laughed. “Let’s take it slow, next time.” She wrapped her arms around Grace, and kissed her slowly. Grace moaned softly, sliding her hands up to hold Anissa’s face. They broke apart at a sudden thumping beneath them.

“Jesus Christ, are you done? It's 6 in the morning! Some of us are trying to sleep!” a voice from the apartment below yelled out. Grace covered her mouth, trying not to laugh. Anissa rolled her eyes.

“Our neighbors hate us.”


End file.
